


Drunk Ravings of a Brilliant Mind

by Emky, ikitty2



Series: Land of Loratia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bar, Crazy Inventor, Drinking, Mild Language, Other, lots of ranting, she speaks pretty well for a drunk lass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emky/pseuds/Emky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikitty2/pseuds/ikitty2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone thinks you're crazy and no one really listens to you, you can get away with saying quite a few things. Leslie is tired of being unappreciated and disrespected and speaks her mind to no one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Ravings of a Brilliant Mind

All of these people, so interested in gizmos and gadgets to make their lives easier, but they’re only interested in familiar things. They don’t ever want something that would actually work well, they want something they recognize. Something their simple minds don’t have to work to understand. What’s the point of having a gun that never jams and never has to reload, or a smoke bomb for blinding attackers, when you could just have an automaton on wheels holding that gun and fire it for you, or a contact-activated electro hyper-stimulant to simply make assailants fall to the ground? 

No, no one wants things that would actually make sense. They want little changes. Tiny things so that the device still resembles what it once was. What’s the point of that? It’s not like it was very good before if you wanted it modified, so why should it look or function anything like the original version? I wish people could understand that what they want a device to ultimately do and how a device accomplishes it are two very different things, and what people seem to want isn’t what they actually need. It’s not a hard concept and yet no-one gets it. 

Will I really be stuck dealing with these dull and stubborn people forever, or will someone finally see that my “crazy inventions” are really what they’ve been needing all along? Yes I know exactly what I’m doing, and no I don’t care that you think you have a better idea because honey, you really don’t. I may be just getting by with selling mediocre toys and contraptions, but one day, my talents will be appreciated for what they really are: masterpieces! Yes, I may have had a bit to drink, no I don’t think I’ve had too much. Oh, I’m speaking rather well? I didn’t think I was speaking at all. Who knew? Certainly not that guy over in the corner, passed out in a puddle of his spilled beer on the table. Or that one a few tables down having fun with one of the whores where he thinks no one would watch them do the thing. Or a lot of the other people in this joint if I actually look around. 

Not that any of them would really care even if they did hear me. I’m a crazy inventor, remember? I’m supposed to be totally bonkers. Off-the-wall. A nut-case. Even you probably don’t care about a damn thing I say, and I don’t even know who you are. Oh, you’re the bartender? I see. If that’s the case then could I get more of whatever I just had? It wasn’t half bad. Do I have money to pay for all of this? Well didn’t I just tell you that I sell things to boring people? Of course I have money for all of this, somewhere on me. Not quite sure where specifically. Doesn’t matter though, it’s not like someone could have taken it from me, even if I am a bit drunk. 

I have various personal protection utilities meshed together to form an undetectable and movable exoskeleton under my attire that, depending on where someone tried to touch my person, would potentially inject small hypodermic needles into their skin and administer one of a variety of non-lethal yet highly effective toxins directly into their bloodstream. Trust me, if someone tried to steal from me, you would hear them writhing on the floor and uncontrollably screaming. 

See, now that’s the same look people give me when they’re about to tell me that I’m delusional or that they know someone that can I can talk to for help, and frankly, if you end up being another one of those religious-healer types, I have some special choice words for you. What the hell could be so interesting over there for it to be necessary to make so much damn noise? What, why would anyone think it was a good idea to stand on top of a table? 

Well, at least watching another drunkard fall off their ass is a lot more interesting than listening to myself monologue since I know you’re not listening to me, so I may as well be over there when it happens.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another one of the little story things my gf and I are working on together. Please don't be alarmed if you notice that a lot of works in this series are being uploaded and then we take a long break, because we have quite a bit done but once we catch up on posting, updates will be slow. 
> 
> Also Leslie isn't always this bitter, please don't hate her. She's just a lonely marshmallow that just wants to be noticed...
> 
> Oh and another thing, this particular work, although it says I've co-authored other works, is the first one I primarily wrote since Leslie was considered "my character," so advice and helpful criticism is totally welcome.
> 
> ~ikitty2


End file.
